


He belongs to me [IwaOi]

by leaholiver34



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanfiction, Other, Song: Steal My Girl (One Direction), songwriter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaholiver34/pseuds/leaholiver34
Summary: Fic about Iwa and Oikawa inspired by the song steal my girl by one direction
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 18





	He belongs to me [IwaOi]

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this song so

Iwaizumi was a famous singer, songwriter and he was dating the just as famous model oikawa. Now not many people knew the two were dating. Oikawa had lots of fans and I mean lots. Whenever he posted on his Instagram or social media he would always have lots of people flirting with him in his comments.

This honestly made Iwazumi jealous but he would never tell oikawa that. He was telling his close friend Matusun about it when he suggested something.

Iwaizumi POV

“How about you write a song bout it” matusun suggests

“I mean you are a singer” he adds

“I guess I could, I haven’t put anything out in a while.”

We continued to chat for a while after that then i head home. When i get there i a greeted by an energetic oikawa. He jumps into my arms and starts to pepper my face with kisses. “Iwa-Chan!!”

“Hey baby” I say to him.

“How was your day Hajime”

“Pretty good I would say, i got a good song idea’ I respond

“Oh, and what about’ he asks

“That” i peck him on the lips “is a surprise”

————

We eat dinner then watch a couple movies and cuddle. Tomorrow I’ll start writing that song. “I think you’ll like the song toru” I whisper. I fall asleep soon after that.

————  
I’m in my studio today working on the song, torus day is booked with shoots so he wont be home until late.

I start to find a beat then I start to find some lyrics.

_“He’s been my king….”_

_“Since we were sixteen”_

Okay i like that, we have something. I scribbled down the lyrics

_“We…. want the same things we dream the same dreams Alright”_

As i was thinking about more lyrics my producer comes in and starts to talk to me about the song. I told him what I have now and he liked it. After he left i got back to work.

I started to hum the base of the song. _“Hmm hm hm hm hmhm”_

I then look over to my phone to see my lock screen of toru.

More lyrics come to my head _“I got it all, cause he is the one”_

He texted me saying that we were going to dinner with his parents this weekend.

I then scribble down more lyrics that come to my head.

_“His mum calls me love, his dad calls me son Alright”_

_“I know, I know, I know for sure”_

_“Everybody wanna steal my boy Everybody wanna take his heart away Couple billion in the whole wide world Find another one 'cause he belongs to me”_

_“Everybody wanna steal my boy Everybody wanna take his heart away Couple billion in the whole wide world Find another one 'cause he belongs to me”_

By now it's about 8:30 and I decide to head home. When i get there toru isn’t home year but he texts me saying he will be home in about 30 minutes. I made dinner for us, he got home and we ate then cuddled and fell asleep.

————

The next day toru wasn’t busy, so we went on a date and went shopping. Later on we went to dinner with his parents. More time passed and we went home.

————

Today I’m back in the studio making the song again.

This is what I have now.

_“Kisses like cream his walk is so mean And every jaw drop When he’s in those jeans Alright, alright I don't exist If I don't have him The sun doesn't shine The world doesn't turn Alright, alright”_

After that I put the rest together and have Semi Eita come in to help me put some music behind it. He is a genius when it comes to music, since i can only play the piano and the acoustic guitar. It took us about three hours to do that. When we were done it was around 9:00 o’clock and definitely time to go home. When I got there I found a peaceful sleeping toru. I got changed and slipped into bed.

————

The next day I announced to my fans that I would be releasing a song soon. As a did i noticed my phone blowing up I ignored it and went downstairs. I see toru sitting on the counter drinking a cup of coffee. “So your releasing that song soon” he asked

“Yeah I am it’s finally ready, but first I’m gonna have to show you it first” i say

“Oh really are you gonna give me a little private concert” he teases

“Actually yeah that's what i was planning” i said and he blushed

“Like actually” he asked

“Yeah so if you aren’t busy Friday…..”

“Yeah, yeah I’m not busy that day” he said

“Okay meet me at the park at 2:00 on Friday okay baby”

“Okay” he said

After that I gave him a kiss and went to the studio. I told my manager that I wanted to give Toru a little concert of the song since it is about him. I also told Matusun so he could help me set up. He also told his boyfriend Makki so he could help too.

————

On the day of the little concert, Matusun and Makki were at the park at noon setting up everything so it was perfect for Toru. While I was home getting ready myself, I told Toru that he should just dress in his favorite thing.

I left the house at about 1:00 to go make sure everything was ready. And when i got there, everything was, it was perfect. He was going to love it. Matusun and Makki were going to stay and hide out to record it. We were gonna use the footage for the music video when we drop the song.

The clock soon hit 2:00 and Toru walked up to the park, when I saw him I started to play. He finally noticed me and gave me the brightest smile. I sang him the song and the whole time he looked like he was the happiest man in the world.

Once I was done I walked up to him, took his hands in mine and said “Toru i love you so so much’’ I said while getting on one knee. “Will you marry me?” I said as I pulled out a ring box.

“Of course hajime, i love you” he said as he tackled me into a hug while giggling like crazy.

I’m so glad he said yes and I’m so glad that everyone can know he’s mine.

————

A couple days later I released the song along with the music video and everyone went crazy.

Now everyone knows he belongs to me


End file.
